


A Very, Very Long Night

by orphan_account



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Cinderella (2015), Corpse Bride (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dinner Party, Gen, Helena Bonham Carter - Freeform, tim burton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about how I think a dinner would go between some of Helene Bonham Carter's more iconic/notable roles - Bellatrix LeStrange, The Red Queen, Emily (Corpse Bride), and The Fairy Godmother. </p><p>I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very, Very Long Night

Somehow, by some greater force, they had all wound up at the same shiny glass table in an ornate and impeccably decorated dining room. There was four dinner guests to be exact, well, five, if you decided to count the maggot lounging behind the eye of a clay girl named Emily. Emily was sitting adjacent from a woman with a rather pale face and a rather large head who, at that very moment, was demanding a warm pig belly for her aching feet. 

“Do you have a pig I can borrow?” demanded the Red Queen harshly. 

“Uh - Uh, no, ma’am, I - I don’t. I’m sorry,” said Emily. 

“That’s “Your Majesty” to you!” 

“Oh, please,” drawled a rather unkempt looking woman from the right side of the Queen. “Calm down, you bloody fool, before a pull my wand out and turn you into a frog.” Bellatrix tapped the tip of her wand against the table with a pingpingping. 

“How dare you, you imbecile - Off with her head!” the Queen shouted. “Of with it! Right now! I demand it!” 

“Do you think we should do something about that?” the last dinner guest whispered to Emily. She was pristine in a white dress, with perfectly groomed hair, and seemed perfectly calm despite the growing conflict. 

“I - I don’t know, what could we d - do?” 

The insane witch continued yelling at the self-obsessed queen and proceeded to get louder and louder. 

“Ladies...Ladies! Now if we could just calm down here and have a civil con -” The Fairy Godmother tried to say. 

“Oh, shut up, you bloody fool!” Bellatrix snarled. 

“Nice one,” the Red Queen approved. 

“You shut up, too, pompous ass.” 

“That’s it! I’m going to kill her!” 

“Augamenti!” Bellatrix shouted an a stream of water shot from her wand, right into the Red Queen’s face, and her makeup started to run everywhere. The witch laughed uncontrollably and danced around the room. 

The Fairy Godmother stood up, calmly and looked at Bellatrix. “I really think we need to be civil about this, ladies, the food will be out soon and then we can all go home.”

“I - I agree. We should all be n - nice.” 

“Incarcerous!” Bellatrix giggled at the Fairy. The now immobile Fairy Godmother sighed. 

Emily flopped over on to her hand and rested her head on the table. “So this is how it’s going to be. All. Night.”


End file.
